steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 July 2016
11:55 Zzr, I can upload the ones you want to the wiki 11:56 Back;w; 11:56 Tsundoku 11:56 show me the pics 11:57 Tbh I want to revamp RG but I have 5 famous to work on 11:57 But doing one at a time owo 11:58 That way it doesn't get tiresome or laborious. 11:58 wait it is a char 11:58 they just look reall ysimilar 11:58 *fanons 11:58 Character...? 11:59 And fickle autocorrect 11:59 Wow 11:59 Big 11:59 hi VK 11:59 BRB 11:59 hello everyone 11:59 And hey 12:00 my fucking eyes hurt 12:00 Jinxy <3 12:00 LMAO WHAT HAPPENED TO VIVDS CSS 12:00 nhsjd 12:00 I KNOW 12:00 IT IS TRIGGERING ME 12:00 hi tsun <3 12:00 ILL FIX IT OMG 12:01 jinx 12:01 ya 12:01 do u know what happened 12:01 fuck autocorrect 12:01 so i was about to finish this long ass tao gems ep ok 12:01 http://pre00.deviantart.net/cb53/th/pre/i/2016/207/8/d/the_trio_by_awesome1472-dabhmh7.png 12:01 i did a art 12:01 then my brother walked up to me and said 12:01 and what happened 12:01 and yay it went away ;w; 12:01 "i cant have my laptop so u cant either" 12:01 and turned it off 12:01 what the fuclk 12:02 im currently rewriting the episode 12:02 nice 12:03 I will end the hiatus early tomorrow @bb 12:03 okay i think i fixed the css problem 12:03 yAY bae 12:03 Hey, have any of you watched my series 12:03 Read, I mean 12:04 i didnt even knpow u had one 12:04 And sneak peak if any wants to see tomorrow~ 12:04 You want me to link you to it? 12:04 grace refresh 12:05 did before you said it 12:05 shit the css hasnt updated 12:05 and test 12:05 rip 12:05 If you guys had a gemstone, what would it be, and where would it be? 12:05 alexandrite and either chest or back 12:05 :%) 12:05 Star Lemon Quartz, and on my wrist 12:05 *:^) 12:05 tsundoku 12:05 ooh thats a cute gem 12:05 Candy Spinel, and heart. 12:06 i wanna be a white aquamarine 12:06 Do you want me to link my series 12:06 Back 12:06 with my gem on my forehead 12:06 Candy Spinel sounds so cool! 12:06 i awnt to be associated with the chinese tao 12:06 candy spinel is a alt name for almandine tsun owo 12:06 Bob has 36 candy bars and eats 29 of them. What does he have now? 12:06 Diabetes. Bob has diabetes 12:07 I'm just gonna pretend someone said yes. Kindergarten RolePlay Series 12:07 well more specifically false name 12:08 Tbh I don't know what my gemstone would be 12:08 i like false gemstone names 12:09 you cana begin to get creative 12:09 Adurite, Unobtanium 12:09 And candy spinel is a pretty name 12:09 those two were my two favorite gems of DCG 12:09 It'd probably be on my right shoulder though 12:09 And gemmm 12:09 hell i even based unobtanium on white aquamarine 12:09 and simple silver is my greatest achievement tbh 12:09 dicksuckingtonite 12:09 ok guys let's all agree steel is the hottest gem tho 12:09 also 12:09 no 12:09 Deenutzite 12:09 my gemsona is 12:09 that is all 12:09 And since gems don't need to breath, I still wouldn't have to breath owo 12:10 did you know that 12:10 oxygen is slowly setting you on fire 12:10 dun dun DUN 12:10 yo jinx, pms 12:20 back 12:20 hey JB an VK 12:20 Wb Japk! 12:20 WB 12:20 thx :P 12:21 I am too in love with the ship of stevidot o_o 12:21 wb 12:21 nice\ 12:21 It's a good ship, i can admit that, but not my favorite for Peri nor Steven 12:22 Tbh Stevonnie is best ship 12:22 Truuu 12:22 of Steven 12:22 at least imo 12:22 Still truu 12:22 Rupphire is best 12:22 ill stick to stevidot 12:22 guys 12:22 white aquamarine is white trash 12:22 We have garnet becuz of it 12:22 My favorite Peri ship is Lapidot 12:22 Rupphire is 2nd for me 12:22 while black laced onyx is a proud independent black woman 12:22 x3 12:22 who dont need no man 12:23 Stevonnie, Rupphire, Lapidot 12:23 Me; 12:23 Amedot 12:23 Stevonnie 12:23 i ship stevonnie, das the canon ship 12:23 Pearl/No one 12:23 No one matches Pearl pretty swell 12:23 1. Stevonnie 12:23 And of course 12:23 Tbh I don't ship Amethyst nor Pearl with anyone 12:23 Jaspis 12:23 2. Stevidot 12:24 3. Rupphire 12:24 So that would be 12:24 Tbh i secretly ship Pearl and Peri with each other 12:24 1-Amedot 12:24 2-Stevonnie 12:24 3-Garnet :P 12:24 4-Pearl/ No one 12:24 5- Jaspis 12:24 Pearlidot 12:25 i ship Tempest 12:25 Garnet x Cluster best ship 12:25 Why not ship the two underdeveloped characters together 12:25 a gay ship some hoe user called Kanekiyounot made 12:25 bacl 12:25 Peetle x Steven 12:25 WB Jinx! 12:25 it's basically Jamie x Lapis 12:25 Best ship 12:25 -_- 12:25 and wb! 12:25 i ship stevonnie 12:25 tyty 12:25 http://40.media.tumblr.com/3dcc252f0a38556bdd8d0265aaa57c2f/tumblr_nvollt3bE81sgjstno2_1280.png best fussion ever! 12:25 wb JB o/ 12:25 I ship centipeven. 12:26 No................... 12:26 OMG 12:26 COMFIRMED FUSION 12:26 THERE'S A NEW GEM CALLED CITRINE 12:26 we need some more of it. 12:26 wha 12:26 WHO FUSES WITH AMETHYST 12:26 http://www.healingcrystalshealingstones.com/images3/ametrinecutgemstonehearts700308004.jpg 12:26 THIS IS THE IMAGE 12:26 Enchi, where is source? 12:26 THE GEM IS CALLED AMETRINE 12:26 AND IT'S HOT AF 12:26 I just love irrational ships 12:26 umm i just showed u the source DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH @slurmax 12:26 proof? 12:27 I was asking for prood of Citrine 12:27 i just posted proof @face 12:27 I just want to strangle the people 12:27 it'ss the fusion tho @slurmax 12:27 Who dont have the same ships as me 12:27 Buttt 12:27 _._ 12:27 How enchi? 12:27 it's obvious 12:27 it's amethyst and citrine 12:27 ametrine 12:27 das the name of the gem 12:28 If that;s how this works, I'mma combine a lapis lazuli with a peridot 12:28 then it's confirmed 12:28 Lapidot 12:28 wow 12:28 wait a minute 12:28 Jaspis 12:28 no Lapidot 12:28 lazuli is 7 words and lapis is 5 12:28 7 - 5 = 2 12:28 lapis lazuli is one gem 12:28 Its Amedot and Jaspis 12:28 pls 12:28 Enchi, I don't like where this is going 12:28 2 + 1 = 3 12:28 there are three sides on a triangle 12:29 the triangle is the symbol of the illuminati 12:29 ILLUMINATI 12:29 CONFRIMEd 12:29 THAT MEANS LAPIS IS IN THE ILLUMINATI 12:29 HA 12:29 GOTEEM 12:29 enchi 12:29 Lana. 12:29 you miscounted 12:29 test 12:29 SHIT 12:29 that was as irrational as Stevidot 12:29 DAMN 12:29 lazuli is 5 lolol 12:29 COCK 12:29 ok lemme do it again 12:29 i mean 6 12:29 lazuli is 6 letters and lapis is 5 12:29 6 - 5 = 1 12:29 lapis lazuli is two words 12:29 somone ban enchi 12:29 1 + 2 = 3 12:29 he's being a butt 12:30 HALF LIFE 12:30 3 12:30 there are 3 sides on a triangle 12:30 confrimed 12:30 the triangle is the symbol of the illuminati 12:30 Portal 7 confiremd 12:30 LAPIS IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 12:30 HA 12:30 GOTEEM 12:30 jinx died ;;; 12:30 Overused Memes 12:30 Why didn't you just go for the obvious Enchi? 12:30 i overused something in bed yesterday 12:30 Peridot has a triangle head 12:30 so we killed jinx with memes huh 12:30 BOOM 12:30 whyyyy 12:30 Illuminati 12:30 WAIT A MINUTE 12:30 LOOMINATI 12:31 I KNOW NOW THAT PERI IS ILLUMINATI @racial slurs to the max 12:31 Racial slurs to the max 12:31 why 12:31 okay 12:31 I made a wiki! 12:31 finished that meme 12:31 japk 12:31 what 12:31 it'll never be as good as urmum wiki 12:31 wbbb bb 12:31 x3 12:31 https://jk.wiki.com/hahalolsuckers 12:32 tyty 12:32 http://urmum.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Renegade_Enchidio/A_confession 12:32 see 12:32 this is quality 12:32 goes to japks wikia 12:32 gets >THIS IS NOT A PRIVATE SITE 12:32 https://gyazo.com/5ef8be4639e3e7c1248e1f139eca690c 12:32 fuckin hell 12:32 I got that error too enchi 12:33 because its not a real one 12:33 im suing u 12:33 OH 12:33 for trying to virus 12:33 I just got the URL 12:33 i want 12:33 I want a create a wiki to prove that I'm a huge dork 12:33 a small loan of a million dollars 12:33 from u 12:33 @japk 12:33 I created a full fantay world 12:33 Too small enchi 12:33 *fantasy 12:33 Go for a small loan of a billion 12:33 http://urmum.wikia.com/wiki/Lana 12:33 low quaity page 12:33 quality 12:34 oh 12:34 weve been prANKED 12:34 'The World of Acrathar' 12:34 Tfw you want to exist but your body is like 12:34 "nah" 12:34 Just the name I gave it screams DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK 12:36 http://urmum.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:141 12:39 http://penn92evans.tumblr.com/post/129008881651/jocko-citrine-so-steven-universe-gem-lore-really why 12:41 my dreams... 12:41 donk 12:42 brb 12:42 gotta get meself some food 12:42 Random fact: 12:42 Yogurt was invented by Turks 12:43 wow 12:43 * Renegade Enchidio YES I LOVE YOU 12:43 no 12:44 * Zzrmax Wryyyyys 12:46 i love what i just drew 12:47 / 12:47 / 12:47 / 12:47 / 12:47 / 12:47 ? 12:47 my right shift button is shit 12:48 spam 12:48 how 12:48 It wasn't on purpose. 12:49 spam 12:49 canned spam 12:49 MMM 12:49 love me some canned spam 12:50 never had it personally 12:50 It's honestly only alright 12:50 It makes good grilled cheese and spam sandwiches though 12:50 back 12:50 Wb Japk! 12:51 wb again xD 12:51 let me scroll up to check who commented on my random fact 12:51 Its none 12:52 ooh that sounds good 12:52 i did 12:52 wb 12:52 u hoe 12:52 because you love him 12:52 I mean. 12:52 I did, you hoe. 12:53 You killed rena 12:53 how could u -.- 12:53 HAH 12:54 YEAH ENCH 12:54 You're a hoe, hoe. 12:55 Bumbass fanny. 12:55 i cleared chat 12:55 wtf 12:56 *clearing 12:56 Fuck you. 12:56 HOLY SHIT. 12:56 Surprisingly, my internet is doing well for downloading a 9 GB game atm 12:56 By using grammar, my insults are now considered insults! 12:57 Holy shit, this improvement is revolutional! 12:57 Grace, you're a bitchfield. 12:57 ONFDS 12:57 NO I MEANT ENCHIO 12:57 O_O 12:57 THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT 12:58 you... 12:58 IM SO SORRY 12:58 BETRAYER! 12:58 THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT 12:58 JINX 12:58 I DIDNT MEAN IT 12:58 THERE 12:58 IVE FIXED MY MISTAKE 12:58 I SENTENCE YOU TO 10,000 PRİSON 12:58 NOOOOOOOO 12:59 bb how could you 12:59 * Japkot imprisons Jinx and assignes and obsessive prison guard over them 12:59 I thought I could trust you 12:59 NO IM SORRY 12:59 YOU FUCKING BITCHFIELD. 12:59 YOU KILLED ZZRMAX. 01:00 I will eat you. 01:00 Kick Lana again 01:00 Shit. 01:00 she kicked max by accident D: 01:01 wb ;w; 01:01 im so sorry 01:01 that was an accident 01:01 bb pm ;;; 01:01 that wasnt 01:01 Jinx is gay. 01:01 ture 01:01 *true 01:01 Jinx is straight. 01:01 I've never been kicked before tbh 01:01 You get used to it. 01:02 im sorry 01:02 i didn't realize i couldn't type unless I left the page and come back 01:02 You're fine jinx 01:02 thank 01:02 I have been banned before...but never kicked lol 01:02 it happens when i try to pm sometimes too 01:02 I wasn't even at my computer honestly 01:02 Jinx, you're straight. 01:02 oh thats good 01:02 Straighter than this line. ______________________________________________________________________ 01:02 youre a fucking twat lana 01:02 OOOH 01:02 mines better then urs 01:02 I was once banned from chat because of uploading something 01:03 Xd 01:03 |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-| 01:03 what that 01:03 urmum 01:04 UR mum 01:04 * Japkot gasps 01:04 U 01:04 OOOH 01:04 ARE 01:04 DED 01:04 TO 01:04 ME 01:04 WHAT U GONNA DO 01:04 ;O; 01:04 NO IM SORRY 01:04 No! 01:04 you killed me ;-; 01:04 Brb ;;; 01:06 RIP NO 01:06 JinxBinx is gay. 01:06 Im watching RAW 01:06 WWE RAW 01:06 In a bad way. 01:06 the word 'gay' is never bad 01:07 I'm marathoning Dragon Ball Kai because why not 01:07 There are two types of gay. 01:07 its a way to describe people that are slighlty different then you 01:07 The real way and the way to describe people. 01:07 which people immidiately interpet as bad 01:07 You describe people with the bad way or the good way. 01:07 there's no other meaning 01:07 else 01:07 you are a racist 01:07 For example, if I see Opal making a PNG, I'd say, "Opal, that PNG is gay." 01:07 But in a good way. 01:07 no 01:07 I'm not listening 01:07 Now, if I saw JinxBinx showing his ugly ass art, I'd say, "Your art is gay." 01:07 Shit. 01:08 Shit. 01:08 Damn Enchi 01:08 Shit x3 01:08 No, Jinx, I like your art, though. 01:08 * JinxBinx stabs ench 01:09 * Zzrmax presses F to pay respects 01:09 f 01:09 Your art is gay 01:09 I don't have art, dumbass. 01:10 #BURNT #ROASTED #DESTROYED #SEXUALINTERCOURSE 01:12 so u burnt your dick off 01:12 good to know 01:13 Wow. 01:13 back 01:14 Wb 01:14 thank ;w; 01:14 and bb pm 01:14 The best part of Dragon Ball Kai was that the dub kept the japanese soundtrack 01:14 soooo much better IMO 01:14 CHA LA 01:14 HEAD CHA LA 01:14 omfg 01:14 Japanese pinged me 01:15 Ye ikr 01:15 DOKKAN DOKKAN TSURITERU 01:15 DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISSUUUUU 01:15 I'm done 01:16 omg 01:16 im so excited 01:16 they announced a new title belt 01:16 h w a t 01:16 New belt 01:16 they split the brands 01:16 Smackdown and Raw 01:16 OPH 01:17 YESSS 01:17 And Raw doesen't have the championship belt 01:17 raws better imo 01:17 No wayy 01:17 Smackdown got the better draft picks 01:17 and the title holder was from Smackdown 01:17 I also realized I have seen a magical girl anime 01:18 So Raw announced a new belt 01:18 Let's Tango 01:18 WWE Universal Champinoship 01:18 New Tao Gems episode. 01:18 Jojo's bizzare adventure is a magical girl anime but the spirits of the magical girls are inhabiting really buff dudes 01:18 Other than that, it's the same 01:18 Also, PM me if you wanna see the finale of Season 3 (or at least a first draft) and part of the Season 4 finale. 01:19 I need to catch up first Enchi 01:19 I'm working on that 01:19 Alright. 01:20 jinx keeps dying nuu D: 01:21 Oh god... 01:21 There's a guy called Boogeyman in WWE 01:21 guys I have a question 01:21 He literally wrestles with dead worms in his mouth 01:21 So scary 01:21 and not even being sarcastic 01:22 If you had to be any gem and any human in SU, who would it be? 01:22 And steven doesn't count for either 01:22 Gem - Probably Peri 01:22 Human -Connie 01:22 ^ 01:22 Gem - Pearl 01:22 My Human choice however 01:22 Ame 01:22 Human - Kiki 01:22 would be... 01:22 Ronaldo 01:22 n Sour Cream 01:23 oh yeah 01:23 forget Ronaldo 01:23 Or...that former girlfriend of Ronaldo 01:23 I pick Buck 01:23 That actually gave me a little feels tbh 01:23 I hope they get back together 01:24 The Keep Bich City Weird tumblr blog is still silent 01:25 Ikr Max 01:25 I haven't checked it in a while, but hopefully they update it today 01:25 Tbh I want a pearl chef icon 01:25 They usually update stuff with the western coast airing of the sho 01:25 oh got 01:25 show* 01:25 Which is in about 30 minutes or so 01:25 User blog:Renegade Enchidio/Strength Scale in Tao Gems 01:25 Becuz chef pearl is amazing (heart) 01:25 hot 01:25 The Keep Bich city weird 01:25 BICH 01:25 lol 01:26 Keep Bitch City Weird. 01:26 Same enchi 01:26 keepbitchcityweird.tumblr.com 01:26 LOL 01:26 SOMEONE MADE IT 01:26 oh shit 01:26 http://keepbitchcityweird.tumblr.com 01:31 o hey (wave) 01:47 hi Rainbow Quartz Hot 01:47 o hey 01:48 hiya 2016 07 26